De-Spell
}} ---- | romaji_name = Mahō Jokyo | trans_name = Magic Removal | alt_name = De-spell | image = DeSpell-SKE-EN-C-1E.jpg | attribute = Spell | typest = Normal | number = 19159413 | effect = Effect | lore = Select 1 Spell Card on the field and destroy it. If the selected card is Set, pick up and see the card. If it is a Spell Card, it is destroyed. If it is a Trap Card, return it to its original position. | fr_lore = Détruit 1 Carte Magie sur le Terrain. Si la cible de cette carte est face verso, retournez-la face recto. S'il s'agit d'une Carte Magie, elle est détruite. Sinon, retournez-la dans sa position face verso. La carte retournée n'est pas Activée. | de_lore = Zerstört 1 Zauberkarte auf dem Spielfeld. Wenn das Ziel dieser Karte verdeckt ist, decke die entsprechende Karte auf. Ist die Karte eine Zauberkarte, wird sie zerstört. Ist dies nicht der Fall, wird sie wieder umgedreht. Der Effekt der aufgedeckten Karte wird dabei nicht aktiviert. | es_lore = Destruye 1 Carta Mágica en el campo. Si el objetivo de esta carta está boca abajo, lo voltea boca arriba. Si la carta es una Carta Mágica, es destruida. Si no, es devuelta a su posición boca abajo. La carta volteada no se activa. | it_lore = Distruggi 1 Carta Magia dal Terreno. Se il bersaglio di questa carta è coperto, viene scoperto. Se la carta è una Carta Magia viene distrutta. Se non lo è, viene coperta nuovamente. La carta scoperta non viene attivata. | pt_lore = Destrói 1 card de Magia no Campo. Se o alvo deste card está com face para baixo, vire a face para cima. Se for um Card de Magia é destruido. Se não, coloque-o novamente com a face para baixo. O card virado não é Activado. | ja_lore = フィールド上にある魔法カード１枚を破壊する。選択したカードがセットされている場合、そのカードをめくって確認し、魔法カードなら破壊する。罠カードの場合元に戻す。 | zh_lore = 破坏1张场上的魔法卡。选择的卡盖伏的场合，确认那张卡，是魔法卡就破坏，是陷阱卡就变回原来的盖伏形式。 | mangalore = Destroys 1 Spell Card on the field. | edslore = Destroys 1 Magic Card on the field. If this card's target is face-down, flip it face-up. If the card is a Magic Card, it is destroyed. If not, it is returned to its face-down position. The flipped card is not activated. | wc6lore = Select 1 Spell Card on the field and destroy it. If the selected card is Set, pick up and see the card. If it is a Spell Card, it is destroyed. If it is a Trap Card, return it to its original position. | na_sets = Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-029 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-035 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-029 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-029 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-028 - C) | au_sets = Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-A035 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-A029 - C) | eu_sets = Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-E032 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-E027 - C) | fr_sets = Deck de Démarrage: Joey (DDJ-F029 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Kaiba (DDK-F032 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Kaiba Évolution (SKE-FR028 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Pegasus (DDP-F029 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Yugi (DDY-F027 - C) | de_sets = Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-G029 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-G032 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-DE028 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-G029 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-G027 - C) | it_sets = Mazzo Introduttivo Joey (MIJ-I029 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Kaiba (MIK-I032 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Kaiba Evouzione (SKE-IT028 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Pegasus (MIP-I029 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Yugi (MIY-I027 - C) | pt_sets = Deck Inicial do Joey (DIJ-P029 - C) Deck Inicial do Kaiba (DIK-P035 - C) Deck Inicial do Kaiba Evolução (SKE-PT028 - C) Deck Inicial do Pegasus (DIP-P029 - C) Deck Inicial do Yugi (DIY-P029 - C) | sp_sets = Baraja Inicial Joey (BIJ-S029 - C) Baraja Inicial Kaiba (BIK-S035 - C) Baraja Inicial Kaiba Evolución (SKE-SP028 - C) Baraja Inicial Pegasus (BIP-S029 - C) Baraja Inicial Yugi (BIY-S029 - C) | jp_sets = Booster R2 (B2-43 - R) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-081 - C) EX Starter Box (C) EX-R Starter Box (EX-29 - C) Phantom God (PG-57 - R) Vol.2 (C) Yugi Structure Deck (YU-43 - C) | kr_sets = Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-K035 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-KR028 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-K029 - C) | gx1_sets = Basic 1-A (Common) | gx03_sets = Powerful Seal (Common) | gx02_sets = First Spell-Trap (Common) | tf04_sets = Magic 101 (Common) | ntr_sets = Shadows in the Labyrinth (Common) | sdd_sets = Exodia the Forbidden One (Rare) Mystical Elf (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | wc5_sets = Seto Standard | wc6_sets = All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) | wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Common) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) | eds_sets = Mystical Elf (Common) | ygo_sets = Pack 4 | anime = Battle City TV Special | anime_dm = 023, 025, 033, 076, 077, 099, 104, 106, 108, 109, 129 | manga_d = 037, 138 | manga_r = 008, 035, 041 | action1 = Reveals face-down cards | mst1 = Destroys face-up Spell Cards | mst2 = Destroys face-down Spell Cards | misc1 = Reveals cards | wc6dp = 2600 | database_id = 4843 }}